philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWKX
DWKX (103.5 FM) - branded as 103.5 K-Lite - is an radio station that plays Contemporary hit radio format. It is owned and operated by Advanced Media Broadcasting System, Inc. The station's studio is located in Jollibee Plaza, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. From August 23, 2010 to July 2013, the station was known as 103.5 Wow FM. On July 22, 2013, 103.5 was relaunched as the second iteration of 103.5 K-Lite, reverting to its original adult contemporary format. History '103.5 K-Lite' (1995–2007) Seven of Manila's best disc jockeys (Joe Schmoe, Paul Reno, Jay Latin, Dick Reese, Joshua, Martin Gill and Little David) set out to form a radio station that would be best in the much-established and well-known old hands of the industry. The new station occupied the frequency, studios and equipment formerly handled by the defunct standards music station DWCS (103.5 CS, then owned by Global Broadcasting System) and changed its call sign to DWKX. K-Lite started airing on October 23, 1995. The first DJ to go on air was Joe Schmoe; his first song was "Pride (In the Name of Love)" by U2. Within a few months, it became one of the favorite radio stations of the young professionals and more outspoken listeners. Offering the best of adult contemporary music and spicing everyday music fare with daring, thought provoking talk, Manila's "First Interactive Radio Station" became a reality. Through the years, K-Lite aired quality talk shows including the groundbreaking program, 'Talk Back' with Joshua (replaced by Vince Faner in 1999) and Jinji, as well as 'Nitelite' with Li'l David, Monica and The Blade, 'Girl Talk' with Monica and Jinji, 'Sportslite' with Anthony Suntay and 'Twisted' with Jessica Zafra and Li'l David. K-Lite made radio talk shows a staple in the FM band. The station changed its format to attract more audiences from different demographics. From "Right Kind of Lite" format in the late 1990s to "Best Music of the 80s, 90s & Today" in the turn of the century to "Manila's Lite Alternative" in 2003 to 2006. K-Lite began playing alternative rock and sometimes hard rock music on a more frequent basis. 103.5 K-Lite made promotional events that meant more than just parties. The station brought their loyal listeners to get front row seats to the Grammy Awards, international concert tours and celebrity events, and later on, serving free Starbucks Coffee to the call centre agents in the past few years. K-Lite also made its milestone as the very first radio station that covered The Dodgeball Cup on The Morning Brew. Disc jockeys of K-Lite made their final broadcast altogether on November 30, 2006 to give thanks to their beloved listeners. Its lite alternative format has since been carried over to sister station Jam 88.3. 'Heart FM 1035' (2007) On January 1, 2007, Heart 103.5 debuted on the airwaves as "Easy Listening the Way it Should Be. The format was easy listening (a mix of contemporary alternative & R&B). They later switched their slogan to "Easy Listening. Redefined." Heart 1035 had a number of promotional events in the span of six months (Heart Cinemania Premieres, Drives & Jives Stickering, Heart on Air & Ice, Voices for Albay, and others). But in May 2007, Heart 1035 sponsored "The Best Damn Thing" Contest where they sent one of their loyal listeners to Hong Kong to meet Avril Lavigne in person for a special Asian Launch of her album "The Best Damn Thing" at the Hong Kong Convention Center. Also in May 2005, Heart 1035 won the award for Caltex Fastbreak to the NBA Promo as "The Best Radio Station in Execution of a Promo" beating out other competing radio stations (Jam 88.3, Wave 89.1, Magic 89.9, RX 93.1, Hit 99.5 (now 99.5 Play FM), and Crossover 105.1). On June 18, 2007, the Heart personalities made their final broadcast as a group. '103.5 Max FM' (2007–2010) At exactly 9:00pm of June 19, 2007 (originally planned 12:00am July 2, 2007), 103.5 presented a new format that sounded more mature akin to adult contemporary. The music covers both old and new hits with a new station name: 103.5 (initially read on air as one-oh-three and-a-half) MAX FM. Their slogan was "In Tune with Manila". The format resembles of the first iteration of 99.5 RT, which at that time was known as 99.5 Hit FM. In mid-2009, the station's sound shifted to a predominantly dance format, with new slogans "Move To It!" and "Manila's Leading Dance Source", introduced to emphasize as such. DWKX's flip to dance put them in competition with DZUR, whose direction focuses mostly on pure underground club content, as opposed to DWKX's straight-ahead broader approach. In addition, DWKX also became the first fully licensed commercial dance radio outlet to cover Metro Manila since the demise of 89 DMZ, whose frequency is currently occupied by rhythmic contemporary sister station Wave 891. On June 19, 2010, right on the third anniversary of the station, and prior to that, it underwent some minor changes, among others the line-up of DJs and their shows, the revision of how they identify themselves on-air (they dropped the "one-oh-three and-a-half Max FM" in favor of "one-oh-three point five Max FM", as the former is said to be not that much suitable for radio), and the dropping of some of its long-running local programs and foreign syndicated dance programs. On August 5, 2010, the jocks of Maxville made their final broadcast to give thanks to their listeners. Max FM resurfaced as an Internet radio station now called Global Max Radio, which was launched last October 1, 2010. '103.5 Wow FM' (2010–2013) On August 23, 2010 at 5:00am which the day saw the 2010 Manila hostage crisis, DWKX relaunched as a mass-based station branded 103.5 Wow FM. Laila Chikadora was the first DJ to go on board that morning, followed by Mister Fu & other top-rated DJs. The station's tagline is "Lahveet!", which is the Tagalog bastardization of "Love it!". This is TRPI's (and now Tiger 22's) first venture into the mainstream, mass-based market. The station also upgraded its transmitting power to 45 kW making it the most powerful FM station in Metro Manila. Following the resignation of Mr. Fu (who is now back to his originating radio station Energy FM), who was preceded by that of Francine Prieto, the remaining DJs had their final broadcast on July 17, to make way for a new brand come July 22, though the station will still use the Wow FM moniker until the end. 'K-Lite returns' (2013–present) On July 22, 2013 at 6:00am, after its absence for almost 7 years, 103.5 was relaunched as the second iteration of 103.5 K-Lite with the new slogan, "The Hits and Lite Favorites", and as a hot adult contemporary station. EJ Electric was the first DJ to go on board, followed by other jocks, mostly from the Max FM/Wow FM roster & other stations. The official launch was made last August 1, 2013. Its studios were transferred back to Paragon Plaza. On April 21, 2014, 103.5 K-Lite was reformatted as a CHR station, with the slogan The Beat of Manila (also the summer slogan of sister station, Magic 89.9). This format is the same as 99.5 Play FM. On August 18, 2014, following the launch of rival oldies stations beginning with Retro 105.9 DCG FM last March and 107.5 Wish FM eight days earlier, the station had been reformatted to its Adult Hits format, this time by introducing new DJs. K-Lite changed its slogan to "Metro Manila's Official Take Me Back Station" as its playlist now focuses on playing the classic hits from the 1990s to mid 2000s. On November 24, 2014, following the resignation of Jude Rocha, the station had been reformatted back to its AC format with its 1st slogan as "The Hits and Lite Favorites". Format * Adult contemporary (1986–2006; 2014–present) * Alternative rock (2006) * Urban AC (2007) * Dance (2007–2010) * OPM (2010–2013) * Hot AC (2013–14) * CHR/Pop (April–August 2014) Other stations *none Sister stations *Jam 883 *Wave 89.1 *Magic 89.9 *99.5 Play FM Other stations broadcasting from same location *none Owned and operated *Advanced Media Broadcasting System, Inc. ( Tiger 22 Media Corporation) External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila